


you're never fully dressed without a smile

by Kris_Tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Mess, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Multi, Other, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Soft Stanley Uris, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Tea/pseuds/Kris_Tea
Summary: Not really a fanfic, just a little thing I thought of that made me smile, and wanted to share to make y'all smile!The Losers are idiots, but they love each other nevertheless.(This all started because of Annie, thanks Annie-)Title from Annie
Relationships: The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 11





	you're never fully dressed without a smile

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my amino, @Staniel•Urine !!
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/itofficialamino/page/user/staniel-urine/2v08_rJYF6fM8K3eqXR264XDa8XeRk5pL8Y

post-sleepover, the losers are all cuddled up in a dogpile of blankets, pillows, and various limbs. bill and bev are the first ones to wake up and, being the little shits they are, start playing "never fully dressed without a smile" on richie's radio. mike wakes up slowly, and, being the amazing person he is, gets up, grabs their hands, and starts dancing with them. this wakes up stan and ben, who blink at each other in confusion, before ben gets up and joins them. stan shakes his head, looking at the four losers with so much affection its unreal. eddie keeps grumbling, half asleep and grumpy, telling them to "turn it the fuck off," while richie is snoring, unphased by this because he's a deepsleeper. mike keeps twirling bev around while ben constantly attempts to dip bill, even if he keeps failing and they fall down. stan somehow gets eddie up, the latter threatening to put him in a chokehold, but accepting to dance with him anyways. very hesitantly. beverly purposefully jumps on richie, who finally wakes up, shouting something like "ow, what the hell-"

then they make pancakes that have several berries and chocolate chips in them, and share coffee (richie, bev, mike) and tea (stan, bill, ben) while eddie is drinking a strawberry milkshake like he hasn't had any liquids in years.

richie and eddie are having an arguement about if superman or batman is better, and bev is braiding ben's hair while bill braids her hair.

stan and mike share a look and laugh, because they're friends with idiots, but they still love everyone, and they love them too. they all just love each other, and they're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buddies! Please take a bit of your time to read this, especially if you're having a bad day,
> 
> It's okay. Okay to not be okay, okay to be upset, or angry, or afraid, especially with the pandemic (which we still should be careful about) and the discrimination happening towards black people and members of the LGBTQ+ community!
> 
> No matter what happens, we'll get through it. No matter how many times we get thrown down, we'll always get back up. No matter how many times we think we can't, we still can.
> 
> We fight together, and we'll always come up on top. We'll get through this together, and we'll never stop.
> 
> You're loved, you're okay, and you're amazing.
> 
> Take Stanley Uris' words,  
> "Be true, be brave, stand, believe," and the rest of them.  
> Take them to heart, remember them, and don't ever forget them.
> 
> I love you. Everyone single one of you. Remember that.
> 
> Stay safe, and have a great day (and if you're having a bad one, that's okay)!!


End file.
